


I've Failed You

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gil is a good dad, Gil knows who really stabbed Martin, Gil loves his idiot son, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm and Gil have a needed talk, They cry, i cry, we all cry, written after 1x15, written before 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Gil was a clever man. Even at a young age, Malcolm had recognized that. A genius in his own way, not just any old cop. He had good instincts and listened to them.And he knew.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	I've Failed You

It was late and his phone buzzed. 

_Hey kid, can I come over? ___

__

He swallowed hard, his hand trembling as he typed his reply, attempting a light tone. 

_Sure, not like I'm sleeping. ___

_Good. I'll be there in ten. ___

He tried to calm his pounding heart but he couldn't. Not when he knew exactly what conversation they would be having and no idea how it would turn out.  
…

Gil was a clever man. Even at a young age, Malcolm had recognized that. A genius in his own way, not just any old cop. He had good instincts and listened to them. 

And he knew. From the first time he told him the lie, that his mother had been the one to stab his father, he could see it in his eyes. Gil knew he was lying. Gil always knew when he was lying whether it had to do with sneaking out past his curfew when he was fourteen or stabbing his father. He knew and Malcolm hated himself for it. 

…

He unlocked the door and gave up on any attempt of false pleasantries when he saw the man's face. Gil looked tired. Bone tired. Weary. Mournful. A look he hadn't seen since the months after Jackie's passing. 

He walked past Malcolm, a six-pack of beer in one hand, and made his way to the couch before unceremoniously taking a seat. Using a bottle opener from his keychain he opened a beer and took a healthy swig. Malcolm sat on the other side of the couch wordlessly. 

The silence ate at him. They had spent plenty of silent moments together but not like this. Not with guilt and anger and the fear of losing a twenty-year friendship hanging in the air. 

Gil finished his first beer and opened another. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink beer," Malcolm commented. Anything to break the tension. The older man sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, covering his eyes, squeezing his temples. 

"Not usually my drink of choice but I guess we're all doing things out of character now." 

Malcolm bit the inside of his cheek. He had known this conversation was eventually going to happen but he still had no idea how to have it. He had replayed it in his mind over and over during the last few days and had reached what he thought was every possible outcome but to have Gil, his oldest friend, looking as he did all the arguments he'd planned fell flat. 

"Gil, I didn't-" Gil put his hand out to stop him. 

"Don't kid. Just give me a minute and listen to what I have to say first." Malcolm shut his mouth and tried to calm his fidgeting body to no avail. Gil set down his almost empty second bottle and finally looked over at him. 

“I know it was you,” he whispered, “that stabbed your father. Your mother hates him with every ounce of her being and she would do anything to protect another life but her hatred repels her from him. Yours brings you closer.” Malcolm fought himself from arguing but he let him go on. 

“The CCTV footage is terrible. Can’t see a thing. It makes no sense for how much is spent in a place like that but I guess that’s one of the perks. I know your mother is trying to protect you. And I know that if your father wakes up he's going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life." Malcolm chanced a look at Gil's face and saw the fury, the anger that filled him at the thought of his father hurting his mother all over again. In some ways, it warmed his heart how much Gil cared for his mother but right now it just further reminded him that this situation was entirely his fault. He was just another Whitly man here to ruin her life. He crossed his arms over his chest grasping firmly onto himself to still his body’s shaking. 

Gil took the last sip from the bottle and opened a third. Staying silent and taking a few slower sips before continuing.

"The first few days I couldn't figure out what it was about the whole situation that made me the angriest but it finally hit me. It was the fact that both of you were lying to me even when it was just us. Even when there wasn't anyone else around or any way for someone else to hear us. I even tried to believe it. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe your mother actually did do it. But I couldn't. It didn’t make sense. I know you too well." Malcolm watched silent tears running down his friend’s face and felt the shame burning in his gut. These tears were his fault. So many tears were his fault.

"Gil, it's- I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we couldn't tell you. If anyone found out your career would be over." Gil turned to him, his red, watery eyes searching Malcolms before shaking his head in disbelief at what he found. 

"To hell with my career. If you think I care about my career more than I care about you I've failed as a-," his voice cracked and he stopped himself, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I've failed you." He pulled Malcolm into a tight hug and Malcolm felt the tears he didn't know he was holding in begin to fall. "I failed you both."

He felt like a kid again. His tears turning into sobs as he clung onto Gil. The man had been there for him almost his entire life. Constantly supporting him. Constantly helping him fix whatever problem he’d lost himself in. 

"I'm just like him. Nothing I ever do is going to change it. It's in me, eating at me. I fucked up and now my mother is going to give up her entire life for me." His fears were flowing from his mouth without a moment’s rest. 

"We won't let that happen Bright," Gil soothed him, rubbing his hand back and forth on his back. "We'll figure this out. Just, please, please don't lie to me anymore. Don't try to face this on your own. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you no matter what." 

Malcolm took deep, ragged breaths attempting to calm himself. Gil held him tight and whispered a stream of _it’s okay _and _I’m here for you _until his breathing evened out and his sobbing turned to sniffles. When he finally broke their hug his heart had slowed to a steady beat. He wiped his face and watched Gil finish his third bottle while making a face.____

_____ _

_____ _

"This stuffs disgusting you know?" He stood and put the remaining pack into the fridge. “It’s alright if I stay the night.” It was half a question, half a statement. Malcolm nodded knowing three beers weren’t enough to make his friend drunk but accepting the excuse for him to stay longer. 

"I guess one of us should get some sleep at least,” he gestured to the couch and Malcolm stood allowing him to lie down."We'll talk tomorrow, right?" The hesitance and doubt in his voice squeezed at Malcolm's heart. 

"Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow. I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.” 

Malcolm returned a few minutes later to find his friend already asleep, soft snores escaping his mouth. He covered him with the blanket and left the pillow near his head before shutting off the lights. 

“Good night Gil.”


End file.
